Tao, you must paid for what you've done
by FoxyAtTheCorner
Summary: Tao .As usual , stole something of big daddy Frankenstein.And prety boy , you can only blame yourself . Frankenstein will appear in the next chapter. (Sorry, i've just found out my mistake in this fic )
1. Chapter 1

**Tao, you must paid for what you've done**

" Tao what are you doing ?" M-21 stared at Tao , who supposed to be focus on his job AT SCHOOL . NOT playing /fixing/or ruining or what ever insane /childish idea Tao could figure out to do with the metal box in his hands.

" Just a minute ! "

Tao didn't look up , he paid all his attention on that thing . Takeo sighed. Really , Tao had been too consertrained for about .. he didn't know … since 4 days ago ?Tao was acting exactly like what he saw yesterday , and the day before that , and the day before of the day before that , and the day before of the day before of the day before that ! _OK , now I get a headache …_

Tao pressed a few buttons , 'the box ' glowed a little blue light , then slowly shuted down.

" OK I finished " Tao turned back to his comrades , and gave them an innocent smile " so.. What did I miss?"

Takeo took 'the box' from Tao , he examinedit carefully . of course he had to be carefull , it was Tao they was talking about !It didn't bigger than his fist . there were small buttons on the upside .Basicly , it looked like some kind of batteries or a device that The Union would use.

" What is this ?" asked M-21 .

" It's my latest invention " Tao straighten up his back , both hands on his hip , proudly said ' It can show pictures or kinda like videos of memories , you know , what we're thinking "

His comrades didn't said a word . they both looked down at the object , then looked backed at Tao , then looked downed again , then backed at Tao … again.

One minute had passed , and they both had a same thought :_ Tao , you fool._

" What did you steal from Frankenstein's lab ? " –Takeo finally spoke up .

" WHAT ! I didn't steal ANYTHING !"

Takeo and M-21 stared .

" Why are you guy look at me like that ?"

Kept staring .

" Ok .. Stop it .. It's creapy" his hand loosened the tie .

Still staring .

Tao swallowed .

Stared…S…T…A…R…E…D…

" ALL RIGHT ! ALL RIGHT ! I DID IT ! I COULDN"T FIND HIM IN THE LAB SO I TOOK IT ! THERE ! HAPPY ? NOW KNOCK IT OFF !"

One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten .

Ten minutes has passed…

Silent …

" you screw ." said M-21.

"Agree." said Takeo.

"…"

" When do you think he will find out ?" asked M-21 as he turned to Takeo.

" He is Frankenstein . Probably he has already known"

"Yeah … you're right ."

So , together , they got back to their work , ignored the idiot was standing alone , under the tree ,stucking to the ground.

**To be continue**

**So thank you for reading my fic , I still have another is " a trip to the wold outside " if anybody have read . I'm just new around here, so please be gentle , and thank you all again . Oh and please REVIEW ! Thank you.**

**Sorry for the mistake in this fic , English is not my mother please review is very important ,it help me have the courage to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

12 p.m.

Tao could feel a horrific aura behind the gate ,and even clearer when he stood at the front door .

" I bet he has felt our present."

" you don't have to said it out loud !"

"…"

A few hours ago

"What are you doing this time ?" M-21 asked as the hacker draged him and Takeo to PC bang .

" well , just .. you know , for fun !"

"Fun ? since when did you want to go with us ?"

" I always go with you guys , Pony Tail !"

Takeo immediately threw him a glare then turned away . " I'm out off here ." he looked at M-21 "You're coming ?"

" WAIT ! don't leave me ! we are comrades ! one for all and all for one !"

"You on your own ." said M-21 .

" Come on ! PLEASE! He will eat me alive right after I get back!Takeo !M-21!"

No responded

_Ignore me ,hah ? Well , then , let's see can you ignore thi_s Tao took a deep breath…

"STOP RIGHT THERE or eles I will tell Frankenstein that you are the one who BROKE the mirror in the bathroom on FRIDAY , LAST WEEK!"

The grey hair man suddently stoped.

_Works everytime_ ! A devilish grin appeared on the hacker face

" M-21 ?" Takeo noticed the horror look in M-21 eyes as he turned around and stared at Tao .

"H-how did you…"

Tao claped his hand then smile happily

" not your business , now …where were we ?'

"Takeo ,I'm with him ."

" What .. But ?How?Why ? …M-21?"

" Don't worry !When we be back, they have already slept ! Now , LET'S GO and HAVE FUN !"

Then…

Fun ,yeah they had fun , after playing video games , they went for some coffee, shopping , visiting around , hopefully that when they got home , everyone had slept . Tao'd hoped , of course. Appearently , he was so _damn_ wrong . Because , as the door opened , a flood of dark aura escaped and smashed right in the trio's faces.

* * *

Frankenstein was sitting on the couch .He still drank tea in an elegant way while his deadly aura filling the living room .Caught their sight , he slowly putted down the cup then gave them a sunshine smile as he said :

" Ah … I see you boys come home late ?"

Frankenstein's voice was way too smooth and gentle also with his kindly warm smile , he looked like a father was asking his children about their first day at school .NOT a mad scientist who was planing to draged the trio in his lab and cutted them into pieces . Especially the black hair guy . Cutted him . Crushed him . Toasted him . Broke his bone …etc

" B-boss , you're back ? So ho-w is your meeting in Japan ?"

" Good …"

" You came back so soon …ha ha…" tao laughed nervously as he scratched his head

" I wouldn't have to ,if some one didn't mess up my lab…" His voice was softer and softer . "…Am I right , Tao ?".

" I- I can explain … ha ha… you see , it's was kinda funny …"

The blond scientist interupted . "You two …" he then lifted up the tea cup and took another sip . " …why don't you guy go to bed and leave me with Tao alone ?"THAT was not a question .

Like little sheeps , Takeo and M-21 obeyed without any complaining . When they out off the sight ,Frankenstein turned back to the hacker , " We have lots of thing to discuss ,aren't we ?

At the same time , Tao wished he could had shrunked himself in an ant size ,or better : became invisible.

Also , at the same time , Frankenstein concerned how to threw Dark Spear right at _that brat_ and not leaving bloodstain on the expensive carpet.

** Sorry if this chapter is too boring , i am trying my best to improve my writing skill and also my humorous**.


End file.
